


It's Forever - Lams Royalty AU

by Turtle5



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, F/M, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, John is a Prince, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Peggy Is A Lesbian, alex is a bi boi, alex is a servant, alex is constantly getting yelled at oops, angelica is also awesome, eleanor laurens is a goddess, eliza is just awesome, hamliza (just a little bit), john is a gay boi, lol this is a really stupid idea idk, some shit is gonna go down, theres some jeggy that i just added in because drama, we all know how thats gonna play out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle5/pseuds/Turtle5
Summary: Suddenly a bizarre idea popped into his head and the tips of his ears turned pink.“What if…” he trailed off in a whisper and Alex cocked his head to the side.“What if what?”“Well, w-what if….what if we got...married…” John said barely above a whisper, looking at his friend with wide eyes and a burning face. The expression Alex had made his face turn even more red. “I-I mean, since you’re my best friend, and all we have to do is sign a certificate in order to be married…” he trailed off, letting Alex finish the thought in his mind.Alex widened his eyes.“A-And it would be completely platonic!” John said quickly.Suddenly Alexander grinned and nodded his head vigorously.“If we’re already married, you won’t have to marry who you don’t want to in the future!” he said happily and John’s face broke into a wide grin.And so, it was done.(I'm so original)(notice the sarcasm)
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, John Laurens/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

The twinkling of the candles lighting up the ballroom would have been a beautiful sight for anyone who had never seen something like it before. But for Prince John Laurens, it was something he saw almost every month, and he was sick of it. Sick of it. He was sick of the dancing women in the large gowns that constantly smacked him in the face every time they moved past him. He was sick of the men who laughed with his father and tried to shove all of their daughters John’s way every time they were here. He didn’t like any of those girls and he could tell that each of them was forced to act extra sweet and likable by their money-hungry fathers. He also knew that those girls were pushed his way for a reason. But he was only nine, why did he have to find a bride this young? He still played with his toy horses and ran around the castle with his sister, he wasn’t old enough to get married. Just the thought made him sick to his stomach. 

He made eye-contact with his mother, who was talking with another woman across the room. She grinned at him and winked, blowing a kiss at him, and turning back to the woman. John grinned back. 

“-and here is my son, John.” 

John snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at his father beaming down at him. There was a tall man next to his father and at John’s eye level, there was a girl his age with brown hair, pink cheeks, and a peach dress, grinning fakely at him. He looked back up at the two grownups in front of him and put on his trademark smile, already knowing why this girl was in front of him. He looked at his father. Henry had a smile on his face, but a stern look in his eyes. John’s fake smile grew wider. 

“This is my daughter, Martha,” the tall man said, gesturing to the grinning girl beside him. 

John suppressed the need to roll his eyes. 

“We hope you two can become friends before the ball ends,” John’s father said cheerfully, but John could pick out the threatening tone to it. “John.” 

John looked up at his father. 

His father gave him a tight smile. “Why don’t you show Martha around the castle? Make her get used to the environment she might be staying in for a while.” 

John’s eyebrows furrowed in question and he was about to speak but the look on his father’s face made him shut up and nod his head. The two men left and he looked back at Martha, who was still grinning like a crazy person. John groaned under his breath and turned around to leave the busy ballroom. Martha followed him silently. 

\---

“And here is the kitchen…” John mumbled in a monotone voice, gesturing to the empty servant’s kitchen he had spent so much time in. He had shown Martha all around the castle and he was getting tired. She kept asking where his bedroom was, and he kept avoiding showing her. He didn’t want some random girl looking through his stuff. 

Martha nodded with interest and smiled at John, her hands neatly folded behind her back. 

John sighed. “Well, that’s everything, we might as well go back to the ballroom. I’m sur-”

“NO, NO, NO-”

CRASH!

“ALEXANDER!” someone screamed out. 

They jumped in surprise. John, startled, snapped his head to a corner of the kitchen and he widened his eyes at the scene, completely forgetting about how tired he was. An entire shelf had fallen. There was a cloud of flour surrounding it and as it settled, John could make out the silhouette of a small boy, and the cook with a spatula. He waved away the flour and walked closer towards the two people, Martha forgotten at the entrance. 

“ALEXANDER HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THE SHELVES?! TELL ME HOW MANY TIMES, BOY!” the cook boomed. 

“E-eleven,” a small voice squeaked shakily. 

“THAT’S RIGHT! AND WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU DECIDED IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO COMPLETELY IGNORE WHAT I’VE TOLD YOU, AND TRY TO REACH SOMETHING FROM THE TOP SHELF! YOU COULD’VE GOTTEN HURT, YOU-YOU IMBECILE!” 

The boy was full-on crying now, and John even felt like crying. He hated being yelled at. 

“I’m not an imbecile!” the boy yelled back, choking out sobs. 

The flour had mostly cleared and John could finally see the two clearly. The boy, who looked about John’s age or a little younger, had dark brown hair that reached the end of his large ears, determined brown eyes (that currently had tears pouring out of them), a short skinny body (it sort of resembled a pencil in John’s eyes), and clenched fists. The cook, on the other hand, had a large round body, frizzy brown hair stuck in a net, and a large mustache that distracted you from looking at his extremely visible triple chin. John figured he probably shouldn’t judge though. The cook was the one that made his food and his food was good. 

“HAS NO ONE TAUGHT YOU THAT YOU DON’T TALK BACK TO ADULTS WHEN THEY ARE TALKING TO YOU, BOY?!” The cook raised his spatula and that’s when John quickly stepped in. Just as the boy closed his eyes and got ready for the blow, John grabbed his arm and moved him out of the way as the cook swung his spatula. 

The cook tripped forward and growled. He stood up straight and turned around so fast John almost thought he might have gotten whiplash. His face was red and angry, but as soon as he saw John holding the boy’s arms and staring up at him with a scowl, all the anger and color drained from his face. 

“Y-Your highness!” the cook said, immediately putting on a fake smile, sweat dripping down his forehead. 

John frowned up at him and let go of the shaking boy’s arms. “You should probably put that spatula away.” The sight of a nine-year-old glaring at a nervous fifty-year-old adult would definitely get a laugh out of someone, but the power this nine-year-old had over the fifty-year-old was absolutely nerve-racking, so it wouldn’t be a surprise if the cook was scared of losing his job. Which he was. He was terrified. 

“Yes, of course, I’ll go do that, your highness,” the cook laughed nervously. “Have a good night!” He left the room in a hurry and John sighed looking at the wide-eyed boy in front of him. 

John gave him a smile. “Are you okay?” 

The boy nodded his head rapidly. 

“I’m John,” he introduced, grinning. 

The boy only nodded again. 

“...Your name is Alexander, right?” 

Another rapid nod. 

“I like that name,” John said. 

The tips of Alexander’s ears grew pink out of embarrassment. “Thanks,” he whispered. 

“You’re welcome!” John grinned. 

Suddenly the door opened and John’s mother came rushing in, Martha behind her. John frowned, not even realizing Martha had left, let alone to get his mother. 

“John? What are you doing here? And who are you talking to?” John’s mother crouched in front of him and Alexander’s eyes widened even more; he was in the presence of the queen. She frowned and brushed some flour off John’s cheek. “You’re covered in flour.” The queen’s eyes found Alexander’s and she smiled a bit. “Who’s this?” 

“This is Alexander, Ma!” John chirped. “I saved him from the cook,” he said proudly. 

The queen laughed and Alexander’s ears turned a shade darker.


	2. Chapter 2

“Psssst! PSSST!”

“AH!-”

John slapped his hand over Alexander’s mouth before he could scream any louder. Alexander whipped his head around to look at John and pushed John’s hand away from his face with a racing heart. John was sheepishly standing beside his bed, looking up at Alex with a nervous grin. 

“Hey,” he whispered excitedly. 

Alex furrowed his brows and tossed his blankets to the end of his small bed. “W-what are you doing here, your majesty?” he asked in a hushed voice, trying not to wake up the royal tailor, Hercules, who was sleeping in the bed next to his. 

His heart was racing and he didn’t know how to act. Seeing the prince next to your bed was something Alexander was not used to, especially because the first time he had ever even directly spoken to the prince was that evening, when he had saved him from the cook. 

John grinned and grabbed Alexander’s hand. He pulled Alex off his bed and ran out of the room at full speed, dragging Alex along with him. 

“Wha-”

“SHHH!” John put a finger to his lips and kept running through the halls, while the confused and still half asleep Alex tried to keep up. John finally stopped in front of his bedroom and was about to barge in when Alexander finally got his hand out of John’s grasp and stepped back with wide eyes. “What’s wrong?” John asked, his hand on the doorknob. 

“What are you doing? Why did you wake me up?” Alex asked, his brows furrowed. 

John frowned. “I-I just wanted someone to play with. Martha is too young to play the games I want, and since you’re the only kid I know, I figured we could play together,” he said with a half smile. 

Alexander’s eyes widened. “I’ve never had a friend before,” he whispered. He looked up at the gold colored door. “But I’m not allowed to go into the bedrooms. Mr. Adams doesn’t trust me.”

Alexander’s mother had worked in the castle as the cook for many years, but had died a few years after Alex was born. The staff had taken him in, not wanting to throw out a small child, especially since Rachel had been such a loyal servant. Everyone took care of him, and by the time he was six, they had decided he could be a big help, so he was put up to train to be a cook. He wasn’t allowed anywhere except the servant halls, the kitchen, and his bedroom. The servants didn’t want him going in the wrong places. 

“That’s okay, Alex!” John said cheerfully. Alexander blinked at the new nickname the prince had given him. “No one needs to know,” he smirked. “Besides, I have a bunch of cool toys that I think you’d like and we could play until you have to go back!” 

Alex thought about it. If he played for a bit, then went back to the servants hall before the cook was up for breakfast, no one would suspect a thing. 

He looked back at John and grinned a bit. He nodded and John beamed, grabbing his hand and dragging him into his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gay

_ 1 year later _

Ten year old Alexander flopped onto Prince John’s bed with a groan. 

It had been a whole year since the night after the kitchen incident and since then, Alexander and John were inseparable. They played with each other every chance Alex could get away, and they knew almost everything about each other. It was almost crazy how close these two were when they had only been friends for a year. 

John looked up from his book and laughed at his upside-down friend. Alexander frowned at him and sat up in front of John, blowing a piece of hair out of his eyes. 

“What’s wrong, Alex?” John asked with a smile. 

Alexander scowled at John’s bedsheets and crossed his arms childishly. “George won’t let me use the big swords during training.” 

After the whole kitchen debacle, the staff had decided that Alexander should probably not train to be a cook anymore, and his skills would most likely show better if he trained to be a guard. George Washington, the captain of the guards, had started training him, and though he wouldn’t admit it, Alexander loved every second of it.

“Well, why would he? You’re too small for them, anyway,” John snickered. 

Alexander scowled at him. “Hey! I am not too small!” 

“Yes, you are!” 

“No, I’m not!” 

“You are!” 

Alexander blew a raspberry in John’s face and grabbed the book out of his lap. 

“Hey! Give that back!” 

Alex ran to the other side of John’s room and flipped through the storybook with a grin. 

“Ooooh, Jacky’s reading a love story.” 

John’s face turned red and he snatched the book back. “It’s not something to make fun of! It’s just a story!” he defended. 

Alex snickered. “If you say so, Jacky.” 

They both sat on John’s bed and John opened his book again. 

“What’s it about?” Alex asked, leaning over John’s shoulder to read.

Instead of answering, John read the story aloud. 

“ _ Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair to me! _ ” John read out loud, making Alex giggle a bit. He scooted closer and rested his head on John’s shoulder, making the latter turn a bright shade of pink. “ _ The prince climbed up, but above, instead of his beloved Rapunzel, he found the sorceress, who peered at him with poisonous and evil looks _ .” John turned the page and rested his hand on his thigh, where Alexander intertwined their fingers and smiled against John’s suddenly tense shoulder. 

As John read, it seemed as though Alex was finding every excuse to get closer to him, and by the time he had gotten to the part where the prince and the Princess were reunited, Alexander was practically in his lap. 

“ _ H-He led her to his kingdom, where he was received with joy, and for a long time they lived happily and satisfied. The end. _ ”

John closed the book and Alex smiled, looking up at John where he rested his head on his chest. 

“Do you think we would ever get married to a princess?” he asked.

John looked down at him and shrugged. “I dunno. But I don’t really want to get married anyway. Father said that when I get married it’ll be for the kingdom and politics and love doesn’t really matter.”

Alex frowned and sat up. “That doesn’t seem fair.”

“Yeah.” John shrugged, suddenly missing the warmth on his chest from Alexander’s head. “When I do get married I would want it to be because I love the person, not because someone is forcing me to, you know?”

Alexander nodded. “Yeah. When I get married I don’t want something large and fancy, I want it to be small and nice. Big parties are too overwhelming.” He shrugged and John nodded, glancing down at the storybook in his lap. 

Suddenly a bizarre idea popped into his head and the tips of his ears turned pink.

“What if…” he trailed off in a whisper and Alex cocked his head to the side. 

“What if what?”

“Well, w-what if….what if  _ we _ got...married…” John said barely above a whisper, looking at his friend with wide eyes and a burning face. The expression Alex had made his face turn even more red. “I-I mean, since you’re my best friend, and all we have to do is sign a certificate in order to be married…” he trailed off, letting Alex finish the thought in his mind. 

Alex widened his eyes.

“A-And it would be completely platonic!” John said quickly. His father had taught him exactly what the difference was between the word ‘platonic’ and ‘love’, so John had known the word since as long as he could remember. 

Suddenly Alexander grinned and nodded his head vigorously.

“If we’re already married, you won’t have to marry who you don’t want to in the future!” he said happily and John’s face broke into a wide grin. 

And so, it was done. 

They had somehow gotten John’s mother to give him a marriage certificate (she obviously didn’t believe John’s excuse of playing a game with it, but she didn’t question it), and they had both signed it.

Said certificate was now tucked away in a dusty corner of Alexander’s small bedroom that he shared with Hercules, who only rolled his eyes and scoffed when Alex had shown him, probably not believing that Alex could have possibly gotten “married” to the  _ prince _ . 

And yet, Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens, age ten, were officially married. And only the most extreme force would be able to break apart this power couple. 

Right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really weird and there is way too much stuttering in this sorry

_4 years later_

  
Yeah, well, it turns out three years away from each other could break apart their relationship.

"ALEXANDER!"

Alex groaned, already knowing what was coming. He turned around only to get whacked in the head. He yelped, his hand flying to his forehead, and glared at the scowling Maria Lewis standing in front of him, both hands on her hips.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" she screamed. "Did you not realize that I am the one who cleans the weapons, and if you don't put them in their place correctly I could easily get hurt!?" She pushed her arm in his face and he widened his eyes at the large cut on her elbow, some blood threatening to drip to the floor. He winced and looked at her.

"I-I'm sorry-"

"YOU FUCKING SHOULD BE!"

The sixteen year old walked away, her tied hair whipping Alex in the face as she turned around. Alex let out a breath, rubbing his face. Just as he was about to walk back to his room, a loud voice stopped him and he suppressed a frustrated scream.

"Alexander, come help me with today's dinner, the king has requested double the food since there'll be important guests visiting!"Mrs. Washington yelled from the kitchen. She was the replacement for the last cook. (John finally got him booted out after finding out he was stealing food).

Alexander sighed and was about to retreat to the kitchen sorrowfully when someone grabbed him by the shoulder and stuffed a cloak in his arms.

He looked up with furrowed brows and immediately blushed.

"Hey, could you take this to Prince John? He requested it, but I have so much cleaning to do, I don't have time," Cornelia hastily said with a nervous smile on her face.

"I-I-yeah, of course-" Alex stuttered with a red face.

"Thank you so much, you're the best!" Cornelia beamed and ran off, leaving the hormonal fourteen year old boy a blushing mess.

Yes, Alex had a crush on his fellow servant, Cornelia, but who could blame him? She was pretty, funny, kind...and...well Alex didn't know much about her, but he did know she was pretty! She was shorter than him with short black hair and shiny blue eyes that made Alex's heart flutter when she looked at him.

And yes, Alexander knew he had gotten "married" to the Prince, but he also knew it was completely platonic, and it was mostly for John's benefit. Not that Alex remembered the reason for getting "married" to the Prince. He also hadn't had an actual conversation with Prince John in almost three years, he didn't have the time. They would see each other in the halls every now and then, but nothing was communicated more than a small formal smile or a nod. Alex wasn't even sure if the marriage certificate was even legitimate or if John had gotten a fake one. In fact, he didn't even remember where the certificate was at the moment.

Alexander scurried out of the servants hall before Mrs. Washington could remember he was supposed to help her, and quickly made his way to the Prince's room.

His knuckles hovered over the wood door and he stared at it, trying to take deep breaths.

"Relax, Alex. You know him," he whispered reassuringly to himself. He scoffed. "He's your husband, for christ sake." Alex rolled his eyes at the prospect. The whole idea never ceased to make him feel stupid. A servant married to a prince? Unheard of.

Alex knocked on the door and felt dread seep into him as he heard the soft voice of the prince telling him to come in. He turned the doorknob shakily and stepped in, closing the door behind him. Deja vu hit him like a wave as he glanced around the Prince's bedroom.

John looked up from his book and immediately met Alexander's brown orbs. He widened his eyes and quickly got up from his bed, tossing his book under the sheets.

  
Alex swallowed and bowed slightly. "Uh-you requested a new cloak, your majesty," he stuttered, practically tasting the awkwardness in the air formed by three years of no direct communication. He held out the cloak in his arms. 

"Y-yes, thank you. You can just leave the cloak on my bed," John said quickly.

Alex nodded and placed the cloth on the bed sheets, immediately turning back to the door. He wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Wait-"

Alex stopped and turned around nervously. "Yes...your highness?"

John had a red face and he looked as if he regretted saying anything. Acting quickly, John leaned against his bed "casually" and avoided eye contact. "So, um, Alexander-"

You can just call me Alex, your highness," Alex blurted.

"Right. Alex. So, how's life...?"

John wanted to bang his head against the wall as soon as those words left his lips. He wished Alex would just go so he didn't have to endure this embarrassment, but he also didn't want Alex to leave either. The years he hadn't talked to Alex felt long and tiring. It felt ridiculous to John how they lived in the same castle, yet they had barely made real eye contact in more than three whole years. As soon as he had turned eleven, his father decided it was time to prepare to become king, and there were no more games, no more fun, no more friends, no more fairytales. All those nights of Alexander and John sneaking into the kitchen and stealing food from the pantry, those days of them reading books by the fireplace, those moments of laughter and playfulness were all gone.

Alex blinked at the question. "Uh, life is...alright, your highness..." he said, unsure of what to say. Life wasn't exactly great when you're an underpaid servant who constantly gets bullied by your co-workers, but Alex wouldn't tell him that.

"Please call me John," the prince said with an inward wince.

Alex bit his lip and looked away. "I-I'd rather not, your highness. Mrs. Washington would probably beat me with her spatula if she caught me calling anyone from the royal family by their first name," he chuckled bitterly and rubbed the back of his neck.

John's eyebrows furrowed and he stood up straight. "Is anyone actually hurting you? Because I can-"

"No, no!" Alex said quickly. "I-I mean, no one actually hurts me, _everyone_ gets threatened to get beaten by Mrs. Washington's spatula," he chuckled nervously with red cheeks.

John nodded and shuffled awkwardly, looking down at his feet. Alex glanced at the book under John's bedsheets.

"If you don't mind me asking...what were you reading?" Alex asked quietly.

John suddenly grinned at his feet and looked up at Alex.

"Um, well actually, I had just started reading Frankenstein a-and it reminded me of the time when we had wrapped each other up in towels and scared Martha in the middle of the night." John laughed at the memory. "Remember that?" He looked at Alex with a new light in his eyes, one that Alex had recognized from so long ago. One that almost brought him back. It was so crazy that they were only fourteen years old and yet they were acting and feeling as if their childhoods were so long ago.

A wide smile spread across Alexander's face and he nodded vigorously. "That was fun."

With only those sentences, it suddenly felt like they had talked just yesterday.John took his book out from under his sheets and turned it over in his hand. He walked over to Alex and put it in his arms with a small smile.

"You can keep it. We have many other copies in the library."

Alexander opened his mouth in shock. "I-I-y-your majesty, I-...I couldn't p-possibly-"

"Keep it."

Alex looked up at John, who was smiling softly at him and swallowed. In the midst of all the green in John's eyes, Alex could see specks of blue in them, and that reminded him of someone.

He looked down at the book in his arms and then back up at the Prince. He gulped.

"I-I was wondering...your majesty..." he started slowly.

"Yes, Alex?"

"If you could do me another favor...?"

"Yes, of course, what do you need?" John said quickly.

Alex chewed on his lower lip and looked away. "I, um, I like this girl...a-and I was thinking of asking if she would want to go somewhere with me. As a date." His face grew unbearably red. "A-and Hercules told me that couples usually kiss on dates..." Alex didn't know what he was doing. Originally, when the idea first came to his mind, he thought it might be stupid, but okay, but now he was regretting every syllable leaving his lips. "I-I've never kissed anyone before...and since we used to be close...I-I was wondering if you could help me p-practice." Alex spat out the last word and clutched the book close to his chest as he stared at the floor. His face resembled a tomato and he just wished he would die already.

John, on the other hand, felt like fainting.

He didn't know what to feel, but he didn't... not want to kiss Alexander...

It would be completely platonic, of course, and Alex had said it was for a girl that he liked. It had nothing to do with John. It was just practice.

And somehow he was comforted by that.

Sort of.

"Umm, okay..." John said quietly.

Alexander's eyes almost popped out of his skull and he looked up at John with his mouth agape. "R-really??"

John silently nodded and bit his lip.

"Oh," Alex said, practically speechless.

They finally made eye contact and everything felt like slow motion as they hesitantly and awkwardly leaned in. It seemed so dramatic for a practice test.

But it didn't feel like a practice test, like Alex had said it would be.

And Alex had realized that as he felt John's lips on his.

And as soon as it happened, it was gone. They had both pulled away from shock and they stared at each other with wide eyes and red faces, not knowing how to react.

"T-that was my first kiss," John whispered, mostly to himself.

"M-mine too."

Stunned silence.

"...Wanna try again?"

Alex nodded rapidly and they leaned in again (still awkwardly, might I add).

Just as their lips brushed together, though, there was a knock at the door. They jumped apart as the door swung open, and Harry came waddling in.

"Jacky, the Schuylers are here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've watched all six seasons (including the movie) of Downton Abbey so I can now say I am an amateur expert at the art of knowing different rooms that rich people spend time in.

Still slightly shaken from his last encounter with Alexander (his knees were still wobbly and his heart was still fluttering), John stood in front of the castle with his family, as the Schuylers descended out of their carriage.

The Schuylers were the royal family of the neighboring kingdom, who, John had been told, had never been to his kingdom. So it surprised him when he saw his mother practically jump up in glee as soon as she saw Catherine Schuyler.

"Catherine! It's so good to see you, dear!" John's mother exclaimed, embracing the plump woman. They exchanged cheek kisses and Eleanor turned to the three Schuyler daughters while John's father shook hands with Philp Schuyler.

After the surprisingly warm greetings, they retreated to the Drawing room, and soon enough, John was sent to give the three sisters a tour of the castle.

_Now_ John knew why they were here.

With a heavy sigh, he led them to the different rooms and with a monotone voice, explained what happened in each one. He had done this since he was seven, he knew how this went.

"And this is where-"

"Do you have a library?" Elizabeth, the middle sister asked. She had long dark brown hair that stopped at her waist, bright brown eyes, and a pale complexion. John had no attraction towards her, but he could tell she was the prettiest of the three.

John blinked unexpectedly. So maybe he didn't know how this went anymore. This was the first time any girl had ever asked where something was besides his bedroom and the throne room. "Oh, um, well, yes. We do. I was just about to-"

"Can we go there now?" the oldest sister, Angelica, asked excitedly. Angelica had dark brown curly hair, brown piercing eyes (much like her sisters), and a darker complexion. She stood tall and confidently. John would never admit it, but he was slightly intimidated by her.

Slightly shocked, John nodded. The two sisters grinned at him as he led the way towards the large library and as soon as he opened the large golden doors, the two were practically drooling. Within five seconds, they were already looking through the shelves and skimming through the books. John stood in the doorframe, refraining himself from gaping. It was the first time the girls he was giving a tour to didn't care a wit about him.

It almost made him giddy.

"Please excuse my sisters, they have no manners."

John jumped and turned to see the youngest sister, Peggy, smirking beside him. He knew there were three sisters, he saw them all at the entrance, but he had now just remembered she was here. She had curly brown hair that stopped at her elbows, large brown eyes, and brown skin that glowed in the sunlight coming in from the large windows. Her hair was in a half-up, half-down hairstyle and it was then when John realized all the girls had their hair like that.

"You don't want to explore?" John asked her.

She snorted in an ugly way and folded her hands neatly behind her back. "No. I love books, but I'm not here to read." John raised his brow curiously and she explained further. "My parents said I'm here for an important reason, so I can't get distracted. I'm actually needed for once, so I can't distract myself with reading," she explained with a flat tone. For a thirteen-year-old, she seemed a million times more mature than John did.

He frowned a bit.

"Peggy! Come look at this!" Elizabeth said excitedly from across the library, somewhere behind the many shelves.

Peggy sighed. "Please excuse me," she mumbled and went to go find her sister.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, livery is the uniform that the servants wear. Also I feel like Alex is constantly getting yelled at by everyone in every chapter. Sorry about that.
> 
> It's gonna keep happening-

The place was in a frenzy. There were footmen running through the halls, butlers yelling across the kitchen, and cooks hastily preparing food.

Alex was stuck in the middle of it, cleaning a stain on the floor carelessly and quickly, wanting to go into the weapon room as soon as he was able. George had said if he got his small kitchen duties done in time, he could have an extra hour of training, and there was no way Alex was going to leave that offer to waste.

Alex scrubbed the stupid stain a little faster and tried not to get trampled by a group of footmen holding the dinner trays. He huffed and blew a piece of hair out of his eyes that had escaped his small ponytail.

"Oi! You don't see me sleeping on the job! Stop messin' around and clean that stain, boy!" someone yelled at him.

He groaned and ignored the aching in his arm from moving it up and down so much. "I just want death," he muttered bitterly to himself.

With a sudden and totally unexpected turn of events, Alexander felt someone trip on his foot and there was a loud crash and a scream, and his head turned to the hurt footman on the ground in fear. Within a few seconds, people had surrounded them and were either talking to the footman or scolding Alex. The man was cradling his foot with his eyes squeezed shut in pain. His tray of food was tossed off to the side from his fall, but luckily the only food on the tray was bread rolls and Mrs. Washington always made extra.

People came rushing to his aid and he was quickly taken to his room after they concluded he couldn't even walk thanks to his now sprained ankle.

"So, we've got one footman down, and a bowl of wasted bread!" one of the butlers fumed. "The king will sure be happy about this!" He turned to Alexander, who was still on the floor and seethed. "You are useless, you know that?!" he shouted at him.

Alex cowered back and nodded. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Well, you did! We have special guests, and you choose to be a nuisance today!" He was about to continue with his lecture when suddenly he got whacked in the back of the head.

Mrs. Washington stood behind him with her hands on her hips, spatula in her hand. "That's enough," she said with a glare. "It's not his fault Adams decided to make him scrub the floor at this time, and you know what happens when he doesn't do what Adams tells him." She raised her brow at him and with one last grumble and glare at Alex, the butler walked away.

Martha watched the man leave and turned to Alex with a frown. She helped him up and brushed his hair away from his eyes with furrowed brows.

"Don't listen to him," she muttered distractedly, trying to get a piece of fluff out of Alex's hair.

Alex ruffled his hair and shook his head to get it out and Mrs. Washington nodded approvingly. She looked Alex up and down, almost sizing him up, before a small smirk crept onto her face.

"Greene!" she called out. The butler came running in. She smiled at him and pushed Alex his way. "Here. We're short one footman. Put him in some livery and send him up to the dining room."

"W-what?" Alex gasped, looking over his shoulder at the woman with wide eyes.

The butler on the other hand did not look pleased. In fact, he looked as if she had just spit on his puppy. "I'm sorry? Him? Upstairs? _In the dining room_?"

Mrs. Washington raised her brow. "I know what I said, I'm not deaf yet. Now do it."

"Really, Mrs. Washington?" Alex exclaimed. He grinned widely. He was actually going to be able to be in the same room as the whole royal family!

"A-after what he's done?!" Greene gasped.

"Yes!" the woman shouted.

He winced and scowled. "Fine then. Alexander, follow me. And keep your hands and legs together, we don't want another mess to clean up," he muttered as Alex followed him excitedly out of the kitchen.

\----

His heart was racing and his palms were sweaty as Maria placed the bowl of bread on Alex's tray. He stood completely straight with one arm behind his back, just how Mr. Greene had instructed him to do so.

Mr. Greene had talked him through everything he needed to do and also threatened that if he messed up he would never hear the end of it, which to some people may seem like an empty threat but if you knew Mr. Greene at all, you'd know it wasn't. It most certainly was not.

The livery Alex was wearing was a bit big, seeing as it wasn't made for a skinny fourteen-year-old boy, but Alex was ecstatic to be wearing it.

"Do. Not. Drop. The. Bread," Maria warned with raised brows, looking him straight in the eyes while simultaneously chopping some broccoli.

"I won't. Promise," Alex said, barely being able to wipe the grin off his face.

He followed the line of footmen (who were all much taller than him) to the dining room and felt millions of butterflies swarming in his stomach as he walked through the large double doors. There were no words to express how much pride he felt in that moment. He knew his mother would be proud, and that was what gave him the most happiness.

John nearly choked on his soup when he saw Alexander walk in.

He covered it up with a few coughs as his family and guests gave him strange looks. His eyes followed Alex as he walked around the table, serving everyone a piece of bread until he finally got to Eliza, who sat right next to John.

Both boys tried not to make eye contact. It was best they pretended not to know each other for their own sake, and for everyone else. No one else knew about their "friendship" and no one needed to know.

"Who is this?"

Everyone in the room looked up at John's father, Henry, as he pointed and scowled at Alexander. Alex backed away from Elizabeth and smiled proudly at the king.

"My name is Alexander Hamilton, your majesty and I-"

"I didn't ask for a full introduction," Henry interrupted, making the smile fade from Alex's face. "How old are you, boy?"

"I-"

"He is fourteen years old, your highness," a footman interrupted, giving Alex a subtle side glare.

Henry snapped his attention to the footman and stared at him with piercing eyes. The footman stepped back slightly.

Eleanor chuckled nervously and patted her husband's hand. "Henry you're scaring them, calm down," she chuckled.

He ignored her. "And why is this fourteen-year-old dressed as a footman and in this room?" he demanded.

"I-"

"One of our footmen got injured and Alexander was the only option to fulfill his duty for the time being," a butler said, shooting Alex a glare that meant for him to shut up. "He has been living here since he was born, and we figured he would be the most experienced for one night, your majesty."

Alexander grinned at the butler but the older man didn't spare him a glance.

Henry huffed. "Well then. It's only for one night and then I hope I never see him in this room or in those clothes again," he said, sticking his chin up and cutting the meat on his plate.

John frowned at his father.

There was some awkward silence before Philip Schuyler cleared his throat and started talking. "We have some news," he said with a slightly awkward smile.

Everyone directed their attention to him as the footmen continued to pass around the food for people to take. Alex made his way to John, much to his dread, and John hesitantly lifted his hand to take a piece of bread.

"What's the news?" Peggy asked, grinning. She hoped it was about her.

Philip smiled at her and looked at John's parents who nodded back. "Well, it was decided when you were only children, and we decided to not tell you until now. Peggy, John,"

They both looked up, John's hand hovering over a piece of bread.

"You two are betrothed and are arranged to be married when you are both eighteen!" Philip said happily.

"WHAT?!"

Many different things happened at once.

Elizabeth choked on her soup, Angelica's fork went flying out of her hand, Peggy jumped from her chair, John dropped the bread back into the bowl, and Alexander lost his balance, making the tray fall onto the table, hit John's bowl of soup, and spill onto John's lap.

John gasped and stood up with a jolt, looking at his now soup-stained wet pants while Alex put his hands to his mouth and stepped back.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry-"

"No!" Peggy yelled. "I am not getting married to someone I don't give a shit about! You can't make me!" she screamed, getting a gasp out of her mother.

"Margarita, watch your mouth!" she scolded, standing up from her seat as well. "And don't you dare leave this room!"

"Watch me!" Peggy yelled back and went storming out of the dining room.

Now everyone was shocked and their attention was on John and Alexander who both had a look of horror on their face for two different reasons.

Henry stood up and flared at Alex, steam practically pouring out of his ears. "GET OUT!" he shouted at Alex.

"W-wait I-"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

"Dad it was my fault, he didn't-"

"I AM YOUR KING AND I COMMAND YOU TO LEAVE THIS ROOM IMMEDIATELY!"

Alex bit his lip and ran out of the room. John glared at his father and was about to follow Alex but his father stopped him.

"John, don't you DARE take another step in the direction of that boy!"

John looked back at Henry and scrunched up his nose in anger, reluctantly sitting back down. He wouldn't be able to disobey his father no matter what he did.

The rest of dinner was silent.

  



End file.
